Ghost King Destiny
by Major144
Summary: Takes place after Phantom Planet. Danny has saved the world, now he must accept his destiny in becoming the new Ghost King. Now he must select a queen. Will he pick Sam or will Paulina win Danny over? Read to find out.


Ghost King Destiny

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom this is just a story for fun.

The Fentons stood together with Sam and Tucker in the arctic. A few minutes ago the entire planet had gone intangible and a massive astroid had gone through the planet. Danny had gathered hundreds of ghost and used their powers to save the planet, he then revealed his secret identity to the world, who praised him as a hero. Danny landed next to his family and they all did a group hug. Then Dani landed next to them. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz eyed the little ghost girl who resembled Danny. Danny had told Sam and Tucker about his clone cousin.

"Um hi." Said Dani as she waved to the group.

"Danny who's that?" Asked Maddie.

Danny got besides Dani and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Danielle or Dani for short. She's a clone of me that Vlad created, but I showed her that Vlad was evil and I rescued her. She's basically a cousin." Said Danny.

Dani transformed into her human form and waved at the Fentons. Jazz walked up to Dani smiling.

"Welcome to the family. I always wanted a little sister." Said Jazz as she gave Dani a hug.

"Thanks." Said Dani taken a little aback from the hug.

Danny faced his parents.

"Is it alright that...Dani come live with us? She has no where else to go." Said Danny.

Jack and Maddie looked at Dani and smiled.

"Of course she can come live with us." Said Maddie.

"No Fenton get left behind." Said Jack.

Dani went over and embraced Jack and Maddie. Danny smiled and then he saw a figure standing a few yards away. It was Valerie. He walked over to her.

"Um...hey Valerie, about...not telling you my secret..." Began Danny.

Valerie raised her hand and stopped him.

"It's alright I get it. I was...kind of a close minded trigger happy ghost hunter. If I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing." Said Valerie.

"So were were cool?" Asked Danny.

"Were cool." Said Valerie as she playful punched Danny in the arm.

"That's good. So where exactly does that leave us?" Said Danny.

"Were just friends. Besides I think there's someone else in your life, who wants to have a romantic relationship with you." Said Valerie pointing to someone behind Danny.

Danny turned and saw Sam standing and smiling. He turned back to Valerie.

"Thanks I'm glad were still friends." Said Danny.

"Of course we are. We're on the team, what ever happens I got your back." Said Valerie.

The two shared a quick hug. They smiled at one another. Danny waved goodbye and went over to Sam.

"Hey, so how dose it feel to be the big hero?" Asked Sam.

"Pretty good, so how are you doing?" Said Danny.

"I'm good. What you did...it was amazing!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips a few tears fell from her eyes. "I though...we almost lost you in the Ghost Zone, when all those ghost blasted you with energy!" She cried.

"Hey it's alright, don't worry my powers are back and nothing bad like that is ever going to happen again." Said Danny as he smiled at Sam.

At that moment Danny's ghost sense went off, he turned to see Clockwork floating a few feet away.

"Hey Clockwork." Said Danny as he and Sam stopped hugging.

"Hello Danny. I've come to discuss your destiny." Said Clockwork as he pulled out a small box that contained a small silver crown with three points.

"What's this about?" Asked Danny.

"You are destined to take the title of Ghost King and lead the Ghost Zone." Said Clockwork.

"What?!" Said Danny and Sam in shock.

"Danny has proven that he is worthy of the title. He has bested Pariah Dark the former Ghost King, defeated pretty much ever ghost in the Ghost Zone, and lead all the ghost to save both Earth and the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone needs a leader like you Danny." Said Clockwork.

"Can I still live on Earth?" Asked Danny.

"You may." Said Clockwork.

"I'm going to need a little time to think this through." Said Danny.

"Of course, but I'll let you hold on to this. Just put it on, when your ready to become the Ghost King." Said Clockwork as he handed Danny the crown. "One more thing every king needs a queen." He said as he winked at Sam and flew off.

"This is just got big." Said Sam.

"Yeah let's go tell the others." Said Danny.

Everybody traveled back to Amity where Danny told everybody the news. Danny asked his parents for advice.

"Are little boy is fourteen and already his a hero, a celebrity, and now a king!" Exclaimed Jack in amazement.

"Well I haven't decided to be king yet." Said Danny.

Jazz put a hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

"I think your responsible enough to be a king, but would you still be allowed to live on earth?" Said Jazz.

"Clockwork says I can. I admit this is crazy. All my life I've wanted to really help people out. Now I'm given the opportunity to be a the king of the Ghost Zone. I could keep all the evil ghost in check and make sure they never come to Earth to harm anyone again." Said Danny as he starred at the crown in his lap.

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Said Maddie.

"Thanks." Said Danny.

The next day was a school day. Danny was warmly greeted by both teachers and students. Paulina walked up to Danny with a big smile on her face.

"Hello my big strong hero. I missed you so much." Greeted Paulina as she threw her arms around Danny.

Danny blinked at Paulina slightly shock. Never before did she greet him like this. In the past Paulina barely noticed that he existed. Danny knew that Paulina was madly in love with his alter ego not with him. In the past Danny had though Paulina was lovely, but the more he was around her the more aware of how shallow and self centered she was and that she only carried for popularity. This was probably an attempt to send her popularity skyrocketing by becoming Danny's girlfriend.

"You know I've always loved you, we were destined to be soul mates." Said Paulina playing it up for everybody to hear.

Danny looked past the crowd and through the crowd. He saw Sam, Tucker, and Valerie standing in the back watching him. Danny starred into Sam's eyes, he thought back to all the times Sam was there to help him out both emotional and physically. Sam was more then a friend to Danny, she was someone he could actual fall in love with. He turned to look at Paulina.

"I'm sorry Paulina, but I already have girlfriend." He said as he walked past though the crowd, towards Sam, and took her hand.

Everybody except Tucker and Valerie starred at Danny and Sam in shock. Paulin looked completely flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open.

"He...chose...a goth...over...me?! But...I'm pretty...and...popular!" Spluttered Paulina as she stumbled down the hallways not paying attention to where she was going.

Paulina failed to see the wet floor sign. She slipped on the floor and cracked into a trash can full of old food. Paulina stumbled out of the trash can with a banana peel on her head and various food stains on her face and clothes.

"Worse...day...ever!" Cried Paulina as she raced into a nearby bathroom.

The crowd left trying hard not to laugh like crazy.

"Well that's karma for you." Said Sam.

"Well I guess it's official school news were dating now." Said Danny.

"I guess we have to tell my folks now. You decided about that Ghost King thing yet?" Said Sam.

"I think I going to go with becoming the king. I think I can help people more by becoming the Ghost King." Said Danny.

"I think that's a good choice." Said Sam as they went to class.

Latter that day Danny and Sam were at Sam's house telling her parents that they were going to start dating now and what was going in Danny's life right now. Jeremy and Pamela Manson studied Danny with frowns on their faces. Danny squirmed slightly under their gaze. Finally a big friendly smily spread across Jeremy and Pamela's faces.

"You know first I wouldn't have approved of this dating thing because of your wacky parents, but see as your a big hero now, who's going to become a king, I honestly can't think of reason not to allow you to date. I can see that Danny is a responsible trustworthy boy." Said Jeremy.

"And you two look so cute together! I have to take a picture!" Said Pamela as she pulled out a camera and took a picture of the two startled teens. "That's a keeper." She said as she examined the picture.

"Our little girl is growing up!" Exclaimed Jeremy.

"Lets start planning or the wedding!" Cheered Pamela as the two of them ran out of the room leaving Danny and Sam baffled.

"Well they...seem to approve." Said Danny.

"Yeah...they tend to get over excited. Well we can start dating now." Said Sam.

The two of them went to Danny's house. Sam went to go hang out on the roof, while Danny went to the room. He went ghost and put the crown on. He felt energy surge through his entire body. He waved his hand and to his amazement a ghost portal opened up. He went through it and saw Clockwork.

"I see you decided to become king. That's good. Your the king of the Ghost Zone, but you are also free to live your own life. I have no doubt that you will accomplish many great things." Said Clockwork..

"Thanks." Said Danny.

"Now go. It's rude to keep your queen waiting." Said Clockwork as he waved goodbye and vanished in a flash of light.

Danny waved his hand and opened another ghost portal that lead to the roof of his house. Sam turned towards the portal startled, but relaxed, when she saw Danny come out.

"Well that's a neat trick, so your officially the Ghost King." Said Sam.

"I am." Said Danny as he turned back to his human form and sat down next to Sam.

"So do I have to start calling you your highness or your majesty now?" Asked Sam.

"Nah. It's way to formal and I don't have the ego to use those titles." Said Danny.

"Your right, so it's finally over. It's hard to believe all the crazy stuff that went down. Said Sam.

"I know crazy, but a lot of good came out if it." Said Danny as he leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips.

Same returned the kiss. They shared the kiss for a few minutes before stopping. Danny went ghost and waved his hands at the sky. A bunch of clouds moved around into the shape of a heart. Danny waved one of his fingers like a pencil. The letters D and S appeared in the center of the heart with a plus sign in between them. Then the words forever appeared underneath them. Danny smiled at his work.

"Your such a show off!" Teased Sam.

Danny stood up.

"What to go on a little flight?" Asked Danny as he offered Sam his hand.

"You bet you." Said Sam as she grabbed Danny's hand.

Danny took flight carrying Sam as they flew off into the sky just enjoying the moment. At that moment nothing else mattered. Danny had found the love of his life and everything was looking up for him. He was the happiest guy on Earth!

The End.


End file.
